


Rats on Ice!! [[Working Title]]

by Viktor Ziegler (ToriLayne25)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Concussions, Gen, Hospitals, I promise shit's gonna get wild once they start playing the game, Inspired by the One Shot podcast, M/M, Post-Welcome to the Madness, Tabletop Roleplaying Games, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), anyone who knows me knew that tag was coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriLayne25/pseuds/Viktor%20Ziegler
Summary: "The men in the group work together to play the female character, and the women in the group work together to play the male characterー” Yūri looks up from his laptop "this game assumes heteronormative relationships, but you can hack it.”“Did we ever hack it to play a gay couple?" Phichit asked."I think we kept saying we were going to and then we never really did because we were always too busy training."“We could do it now?”“No, we’re too busy teaching these four how to play.”“It’s our first time roleplaying, Phichit!” Mila said.Viktor snickered before saying “speak for yourselves.” Chris high fived him without having to even look at him.[[Trigger warnings for hospitals, a concussion, and probably some were-rats murdering each other once I get to that part.]]





	1. Happy birthday Yura, here's a concussion and a fractured wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this started as "what if Yuuri ran a D&D game for other skaters"  
> then it was "it started with one game of It Was A Mutual Decision"  
> and it has evolved into "Yura ate shit after Welcome to the Madness and is on bedrest so skaters came to visit him and Phichit and Yuuri started making inside jokes about one time they played the game so now they're all here and doing this"  
> It's also accidentally turned into an Otayuri thing when my original idea was just attributing One Shot quotes to YOI characters.
> 
> I'm putting a soft Mature on here because of the potential for [The Salted Caramel Lube Scene in the podcast that inspired this mess](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QfX2H-6zZFlLn5wMbEw1oxFG8Y_r6BsrI871aCEIajI/edit?usp=sharing) since I haven't written it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Spotify Playlist for this work (I can hear a sarcastic "wow, Viktor _never_ makes Spotify playlists for his fanfics" ~~get fucked~~ ) it's called [Rats on Ice](https://open.spotify.com/user/1299581627/playlist/2faW0cAemQaJTUxvslZL9s?si=ynZg_GmJSfSG9OENs1PlGQ) because I don't have a good name for this fic yet.
> 
>  **Triggers in Chapter 1:** Hospitals  & Concussions
> 
> I promise that once I get to the tabletop game, I'll let y'all skip to it. I just... haven't written it yet.

Yuri doesn’t remember that night well, if at all.

Fortunately, Otabek could explain what happened that night. In fact, he had to explain it to several different people over and over and over and over again.

Yuri came to the end of his exhibition program, Otabek shot the finger gun, Yuri made the dramatic fallー

 

“The injury occurred on the ice?” the paramedic across from him in the ambulance cut him off.

“No, this fall was choreographed,” he clarified. He squeezed Yuri’s hand he was holding in his own, “ _After_ the song ended, I walked off the ice and while I was waiting for him at the gate, Viktor and uhー and Yūri Katsuki started walking towards me and they looked _a little upset_ about what just happened on the ice. Then, I guess Yuri tried to _jump the barrier_ behind those twoー” he gestured to Yuri in the gurney, “ーand he was on the concrete, not moving.”

The paramedic nodded in understanding and continued looking over Yuri, “and how long was he unconscious?”

“Iー I don’t know, a minute? It felt like an eternity before he was waking up. He said it was too bright to keep his eyes open, and too loud.”

“What’s your relation to him?” she asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Otabek hesitated, “uhh… we’re dating,” the half-truth wasn’t questioned again.

 

At the hospital, they moved Yuri out of the ambulance and Otabek tried to keep up as the paramedic from the ambulance spouted a list of letters and numbers to the nurses leading them to another wing of the hospital.

Otabek refrained from describing the following scene to most people. For almost an hour, he watched various tubes and machines be hooked into Yuri and, when he asked a nurse what was happening, he heard a disgruntled response from them that was filled with numerous medical terms he didn’t know or understand, leaving him even more confused than he was in the first place.

Otabek felt overwhelmingly useless and scared.

 

At one point, they ushered Yuri out of the room and left Otabek alone with the knowledge that Yuri was getting x-rays and a CT scan and that he couldn’t follow.

Otabek did the one thing that any sensible person would do when told to wait while a loved one was being tested in a hospital: checked his phone.

There were some text messages waiting for him. One from Leoー _‘man, how long has it been since I talked to him?’_ ー and one from an unknown number

 

 **Leo** +1 (562) 555-0208

 _Leo_  
Is this still Otabek Altin’s number?

 _You_  
Yeah. You’re asking about Yuri?

 _Leo_  
Yeah, is he okay?

 _You_  
I honestly don’t know right now. He’s alive and I’m waiting in his room while he’s getting a CT scan and/or an x-ray.

 _Leo_  
Jesus, thank you

 _Leo_  
I was worried about Yuri and realized I had this old number of yours so I gave it a shot

 _You_  
No problem man

 

**+66-090-2123456**

_+66-090-2123456_  
Is this Otabek?

 _You_  
How did you get this number?

 _+66-090-2123456_  
This is Phichit, I got the number from your coach

 _+66-090-2123456_ _  
_ Yūri told me that he and Viktor are in the hospital waiting room because only one person is allowed to visit at a time or something. They’re both probably panicking and everyone at the banquet is worried about Yurio.

 _You_  
Sorry. Yuri’s getting some tests done and I’m waiting in his room in the ER. You can tell everyone at the banquet that Yuri’s not dead.

 _+66-090-2123456_  
Thank you on behalf of the others at the banquet

 _You_  
I’ll try to find Viktor and Katsuki in the ER waiting room and tell them what I know. Tell Katsuki I’m looking for them.

 _+66-090-2123456_  
Thanks. Here’s Yūri’s number if you need it +81-9026773665 but he and Viktor probably want your number on hand

 

Otabek checked Twitter,

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** @jjleroy!15  
Thoughts & prayers for my competitor @yuri-plisetsky  
I hope to hear from him soon!  
**Jean-Jacques Leroy** @jjleroy!15  
_Replying to @jjleroy!15_  
If you’re with him, @otabek-altin can you update us all when you get the chance?

 **Yūri Katsuki** @katsuki-yuri  
@otabek-altin DM please.

and he exited Twitter.

His phone pinged with two new messages

 **Leo**  
I’m sorry we don’t talk much anymore and sorry we’re only talking for the first time because of this lol

 **+66-090-2123456**  
Btw I promise not to post these updates on social media. That’s yours and Yuri’s business.

~*~

Otabek was informed by a nurse that Yuri was moving to the neurosurgery center and would absolutely be staying overnight in the hospital, so Otabek left the ER to update ~~Yuri’s dads~~ Viktor and Katsuki on the situation and run to the rink and the hotel to get their stuff.

* * *

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** +66-090-2123456

 _Phichit_  
Btw I promise not to post these updates on social media. That’s yours and Yuri’s business.

 _You_  
Thank you. Yuri’s staying overnight at the hospital so I’m heading out to get our stuff from the hotel. No banquet for the two of us but I’ll try to convince Viktor and Katsuki to go enjoy it once I’m back at the hospital.

 _Phichit_  
Good shit

 

 **Leo** +1 (562) 555-0208

 _Leo_  
I’m sorry we don’t talk much anymore and sorry we’re only talking for the first time because of this lol

 _You_  
Haha yeah it’s a bit of a morbid conversation starter

 _You_  
No problem though. I’m sure almost everyone in the figure skating world and the entire country of Russia is freaking out about him right now.

 _Leo_  
I did watch Yuri’s program though

 _Leo_  
And you may remember that I am a nosy bitch

 _You_  
?

 _Leo_ _  
_ What’s going on with you and Yuri?

 _Leo_ _  
_ Aside from the hospital mess

 _Leo_  
Well it might also include the hospital mess

 _You_  
What are you getting at

 _Leo_  
That I’m a nosy bitch and the second biggest thing on my mind right now is  
[clap] are [clap] you [clap] and [clap] Yuri [clap] Plisetsky [clap] dating [clap] 

 _You_  
Uhh

 _Leo_  
That’s not an acceptable answer so I’m gonna have to take it as a yes by default

 _You_  
It’s a long story

 _Leo_  
Gimme the short version then

 _You_  
I don’t know! There’s your short version!

 _Leo_  
Otabek Altin you underestimate my thirst for tasty gossip

 _You_  
Leo I swear on my future grave I don’t fucking know

 _Leo_  
How do you not know about your relationship status with Yuri

 _You_  
Because in the past 24 hours it was getting a little more romantic and we agreed to talk about it after the exhibition

 _You_  
Are you happy with that

 _Leo_  
Okay, if Yuri had 100% mutual feelings, what would you be?

 _You_  
…

 _You_  
I’m almost at the hotel, meet me at my room in 10 minutes

 _You_  
I’m in 611

 _Leo_  
Done.  

 

True to his word, Otabek exited the elevator on the 6th floor and found Leo already outside of his hotel room.

Leo turned to him and nearly yelled down the hallway, “you’re late!”

Otabek strode over to him, “I had to get through paparazzi and fans at the front, as opposed to you just _riding an elevator,_ ” he argued with his old friend as he opened the door to his hotel room. The room was relatively clean, not leaving much to have to pack up.

Leo followed Otabek into the room and closed the door behind them, “sorry, I’m trying to take my mind off of Yuri’s _broken brain_ by distracting myself with something _interesting,”_ he said sarcastically as he watched Otabek pack up. He lowered his voice to a volume adjacent to a whisper, “so, uh, you and Yuri?” he asked with an interested lilt.

“A lot’s happened. We both felt a shift in the relationship, we agreed to just keep moving until the exhibition was over and we would talk _after_ the program,” Otabek started, “we were gonna talk about our _feelings_ and decide what _we_ were gonna call the relationship _and what_ we were going to tell to _who.”_

“But now that’s out the window until Yuri’s back in commission.”

“Yep.” Otabek said, almost angry as he packed up his toiletries.

“What _do_ you feel, then?”

Otabek stopped and sighed, “since we became friends in Barcelona, I couldn’t get him out of my head. And I realized last night, every time I looked at him, I had these pains in my chest, and I just _knew_ it was his fault, thatー” the right word failed him.

Leo nodded in understandingー not that Otabek saw this.

“I don’t know when it started or where it came from, but it just clicked last night. He’s just… a wonderful person and… I want to be with him as more than just a friend,” he confessed. “Something happened in him too, I guess. All of last night was different from before and I want to believe he likes me in the same way.”

“So… assuming Yuri feels for you in exactly the same way you feel about him, what would you want to be?”

He steadied his thoughts for the first time in a few hours, “I want to be his boyfriend. I want him to be _mine_ and I want…” he stops.

“That’s real gay,” Leo said solemnly.

“Shut up,” Otabek joked. He missed this comradery from his time training in the same rink as Leo and enjoyed having a confidant in this crisis of hormones and hospitals.

~*~

When Otabek made it up another floor to where Team Russia’s rooms were, Sara was waiting for him on the other side of the elevator doors in [her elegant banquet outfit](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/385934883207249920/418555627380670465/Screenshot_2018-02-28-17-50-12.png), left hand on her hip.

“So, Otabek…” Sara started “you and Yuri, huh?”

Otabek just walked past Sara, “I _just_ had this conversation with Leo downstairs.”

Sara followed him down the hallway, “well just tell me what you told him.”

He turned at the T-junction and found that [Mila](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/385934883207249920/418551267951116288/Screenshot_2018-02-28-17-32-44.png) was leaning on Yuri’s door, “are you two trying to ambush me or something?” Otabek deadpanned, tired and stressed.

Mila raised a keycard, presumably Yuri’s, in her hand, “Otabek, we just want answers. What’s _really_ happening?”

Otabek shook his head, “Yuri’s getting some tests done and he’s staying overnight. I’m just getting his stuff,” he reached to take the card from Mila but she raised it higher, “Mila. _Please.”_

Mila pursed her lips, “no more lies, tell us what’s wrong with him,” she demanded.

Otabek ran a free hand through his hair and was silent for a moment.

He felt Sara tap on his shoulder, urging him to talk.

“Can I _please_ just get his shit and go back to the hospital?” Otabek asked the girls, “please.”

Mila raised an eyebrow, “what are you getting?”

“He probably has a concussion and they’re keeping him in the neurosurgery center overnight so I’d like to get his stuff because he’s not flying anytime soon,” he explained, a little choked, “don’t ask me again about our relationship status because we haven’t talked about it yet, let me in so I can get his stuff out of the hotel room.” He said.

Mila thought about it for a moment before unlocking the door with the keycard. She opened the door and gestured for Otabek to enter.

He sincerely thanked Mila and made his way into the ~~messier~~ room.

“Hey, uh,” he heard Mila start, “can we visit him soon?”

* * *

 

It was nearly 10 at night when Otabek returned to the hospital.

He found Viktor and the other Yūri in a “quiet room” near the neurotrauma center.

Viktor seemed more panicked than usual, worrying about Yuri’s career and not remembering the lecture Otabek thought they were going to give himself and Yuri. He silently thanked any deity that prevented that.

Contrary to his fiancé, the other Yūri was collected and organizing individuals involved. He explained to Otabek, “He’s going into surgery soonish and he’s going to be asleep for a couple days. I talked to the nurse about how long he might be staying in the hospital and she said he’s probably staying for around a week at minimum.”

Otabek tried to keep himself together when hearing this.

“We called Yurio’s mom and his granddad and told them what happened, they’re gonna try to fly down. Viktor and I were already planning on staying in Japan for another week, but Hasetsu is eight hours away from here. I was about to call my family about what’s happening, I can get you a room there too if you want,” the other Yūri offered.

“Thank you.” Otabek nodded and hesitated before saying “I think Mila and Sara really wanted to visit Yuri tooー you should call them about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in the last 3 days of a word war, so that's why it's a bit of a mess. ~~We didn't even win the war.~~  
>  ~~Fuck you, Team Thailand. (I'm joking)~~ [Chris would be proud of us.](https://i.imgur.com/19Fqj8Y.png)
> 
> Anyway, March 2nd brings us into a new word war. No longer shall Team Switzerland and Team Thailand fight--  
> CIVIL WAR PART 3: TEAM VIKTUURI VS [TEAM OTAYURI](https://i.imgur.com/Nlq3852.png)  
>  **LET'S FUCKIN GO!**


	2. A Medically Induced Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sk8r squad experience days 1-5 of Yuri being in the hospital. Hooray! Anguish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so um... I had chapter 2 ready a week and a half ago... then I learned that Saitama is like 8 hours away from where Hasetsu is supposed to be so the daily commute was actually really crazy so I had to basically rewrite the whole thing... then I got distracted with Dracula (which I will explain in the end notes of this chapter)
> 
> This Medically Induced Interlude is half-over, though, so wait for, like, chapter 4 or 5 if you're hating this absolute anguish that I'm forcing Otabek through. I don't blame you, I'd probably skip it if I was reading this because I HATE reading this kind of shit. It hurts me to read but it's somehow cathartic to write this. It's a reason that is kind of personal and I worked it out on the YOI server I'm on ~~[Team Otayuri is best team](https://i.imgur.com/Q2E1xjn.png)~~
> 
> Same triggers as the last chapter, I think. Have fun.

After a few hours in the surgical unit, the operation was successful and the staff had decided to put Yuri under a medically induced coma in the hopes of an easier recovery.

The other Yūri had a rapid conversation with the staff in Japanese and got them to transfer Yuri from the Saitama hospital to one closer to Hasetsu. No one could ride with him in the helicopter, so everyone involved had to ride seven hours on the train.

“Wait you live on an _entirely different island?”_ was a question Otabek and other skaters asked the other Yūri on the train.

Yūri shrugged, “uhh… yeah.”

Otabek looked to the others, Mila and Sara seemed to accept it quickly while Viktor looked absolutely dumbfounded, despite having _lived_ with Yūri in Hasetsu for _several months._

In the early hours of the morningー and I mean from midnight until dawnー Otabek slept on the train. He had a nightmare and could only recall being in an underground cemetery.

* * *

 

**Day 1: Monday the 31st of March**

Without words having to be exchanged, everyone knew Otabek was going to visit Yuri first.

Oh boy.

Otabek _tried_ to stay at Yuri’s side for the first day of the coma. He really, truly tried to stay with him in the ICU but it was too painful. People die every day in an ICU and this one was no different. Combine that with having to watch his best friend (and potential boyfriend) lying unconscious and hooked up to all sorts of tubes and machines, it set Otabek on edge. A nurse introduced him to the concept of going to a quiet room or just leaving and resting until they took Yuri off the medication keeping him at rest.

Otabek reluctantly decided to leave and take the bus to Hasetsu, where everyone else was staying.

The other Yūri’s sister showed him the room he’d be staying in a mere three minutes before Mila came and checked on him, telling him about the crazy game show she and Sara were watching downstairs. Mila also asked him if he had any lunch and almost screamed when he said he didn’t even grab any breakfast at the hospital.

* * *

 

**Day 2: Tuesday the 1st of April**

Otabek barely got any sleep. He felt like he was trapped in a prison of despair. He was still worriedー terrified, evenー of his partner’s fate. It’s still too early to know, but it’s scary as hell.

 

Viktor and the other Yūri called dibs on visiting Yuri on this day and Yūri urged Otabek to just calm down and find something to do.

Well, that’s not very easy when he’s stuck in a town that doesn’t know any language he knows _and_ without a single Yen to his name.

So Otabek decided to hang out with Mila and Sara at the inn. There still wasn’t much going on besides the girls begging for Otabek’s juicy gossip about Welcome to the Madness.

“You’re telling me that you two choreographed that in _one day?”_ Sara had asked.

“Less than that, really.”

Mila leaned over the table, “who decided on the glove thing?” she asked in a low voice.

“That was all Yuri,” he stated clearly.

Sara laughed, “no it _wasn’t,_ you liar! You big liar!”

At the same time, Mila shrugged and said “I could see it. He would do that.”

Sara retorted, “okay, but he must’ve realized how _super gay_ that would be.”

“And?” Mila urged.

“Is Yuri gay?” Sara asked

Mila sat up, “I’m pretty sure he’s unaware of just how gay he is.”

“But he’s sixteen now! I knew I liked girls when I was _twelve_.”

“Sara, I have only known of my bisexuality for like a year.”

Sara slammed her hands on the table in disbelief, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Mila almost leaned back before remembering there was no back to her seat, “I figured out that bisexuality exists, told my boyfriend that I was bi, and then he broke up with me.”

Sara made a disgusted sound, “That’s a real ass hole move.”

Otabek nodded in solemn agreement, “same happened to me with this girl I dated in America.”

Mila raised a hand for Otabek to shake and simply said, “bisexual solidarity.”

Otabek took the offered hand firmly and they shared a moment of bisexual solidarity.

 

After a quick lunch, the other Yūri’s mom suggested going to the ice rink.

Mila almost literally jumped up from her seat, “oh my god I never thought I would ever say I miss the ice butー _Jesus fucking Christー_ I miss the ice!” and she ran out of the room.

Sara got up and started making her way out but stopped at the door when Otabek didn’t follow, “are you coming, Otabek?” she asked.

Otabek shrugged, “I dunno. I don’t have any Yen.”

Sara stared at him, “I can _lend_ you the money for admission,” she offered. After a moment of him not replying, she said “Mila and I will get your mind off Yuri, I promise.”

Welp. “I guess I don’t have anything else to do except hang around with you two,” Otabek admitted. Sara helped him up and led the way up to their rooms.

 

True to her word, Sara was certain she would get Otabek to relax for the day. She told Mila in the rink’s locker room to “make every goof necessary.”

“Hey Sara,” Mila started, “me, sliding into your DMs likeー” she said before sliding into a fall and posing on her side.

Sara laughed, “I mean, you’re not wrong,” she said as she stepped onto the ice and skated towards Mila.

Otabek chuckled on the sidelines but didn’t follow them fully onto the ice.

Mila stood back up and whispered something to Sara before she nodded and skated towards Otabek, replicating the same move her companion just executed.

Sara slid past him, “come here often?” she asked jokingly. Mila started cackling from the center of the rink.

Otabek’s chuckling grew into full-on laughter and the girls drew him further into the rink.

This gag evolved into the girls asking Otabek to help them choreograph an exhibition program that ended in a ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose.

“ーJust for shits and giggles?” Mila had asked of him.

Sara already had a song in mind by the time Otabek agreed.

There was a moment where it hit Otabek that this was the very same rink that Yuri had learned to skate his program for _Agape_. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it but the girls were distracting him by cartoonishly falling into each other.

They’re doing it on purpose. He just knew it.

* * *

 

**Day 3: Wednesday the 2nd of April**

When Otabek went downstairs for breakfast, he was told that Yuri’s family was flying out at 11 in the morning and would arrive at around 9 that evening. This is when it dawned on him that he would have to explain the exhibition program to Yuri’s family and decide on whether he’d take the blame for Yuri when asked about the program.

Regardless, he, Mila, and Sara were visiting Yuri in the ICU that day.

Mila seemed really upset when she saw him, but Otabek noticed he looked at least a little bit healthier than he did the other day. Sara consoled them both and even went with Mila to the quiet room for an hour or so.

Otabek stayed to watch Yuri and ended up feeling really useless.

At one point, he scooted his seat closer to Yuri, “hey Yurachka,” he started, “I don’t know if you can even hear me, but I have no idea what’s happening. I want you to know you’re going to be okay. And… you’re not going to be alone. You might be stuck in Japan for a couple months but, y’know, it’s the off-season, you’ll pick back up where you left off.”

He stopped and looked up at Yuri’s face, mostly blank with a slight smile that may or may not be part of Otabek’s imagination. Otabek gently took Yuri’s hand, careful not to disturb the IV, and sat like that for a while.

“Do you remember what we said we were going to do after the exhibition?” he paused for an answer he knew wouldn’t come, “you had almost kissed me while we were practicing and you were _really embarrassed,”_ Otabek let out a chuckle, “you were blushing and I thought it was adorable, then you kept being flirty with me and _I flirted back_ , and then you finally said ‘ _we have to talk about what’s between us, but let’s talk about it_ after _the exhibition’_ and I said okay.

“Then you almost kissed me fifteen minutes before the exhibition and it’s been driving me crazy since then…” and then there was silence. Otabek could feel himself choking back tears in his throat, “I hope you wake up soon so we can just be done with it. This is the worst kind of limbo I can imagine. I hate that I have this big gay crush and we were on the edge of getting together and now you’re… you’re hurt and I can’t help you.”

Otabek felt a tear drop on his hand. He didn’t care enough to wipe it away.

“Your uhー your mom and granddad are coming in at nine, I think. I don’t know if they’re visiting at nine or if they’ll wait ‘til tomorrow.” Otabek glanced back up at Yuri and his face seemed minimally upset at that, “if you’re gonna keep making faces at me I’m gonna tell everyone you’re awake,” he tried to joke.

After another period of silence, Otabek said “I hate seeing you like this. Mila came in with me and immediately had to leave because it upset her so much.” He observed his partner’s condition a little closer. His right wrist was braced with a cast or a splint or something, his right shoulder was bruised in shades of purple and some green. There was an IV in his left arm, a nasal cannula (a name he found from googling later that day), and miscellaneous tubes and wires he couldn’t identify. “No one should have to see you like this. I’m not letting you see yourself like this. I hate this.” He kept repeating it over and over.

And then he realized “your mom is probably going to have a panic attack when she sees you.”

Before he left, Otabek stood and hesitated before gently kissing the top of Yuri’s head, “Get well soon, Tigryenok.”

* * *

 

**Day 4: Thursday the 3rd of April**

Otabek was asleep by the time Yuri’s family arrived at the inn. He awoke at eight in the morning and heard that, yes, Yuri’s mother _did_ have a panic attack when she saw her dearest child in the hospital.

In fact, Otabek passed her on his way out of the hospital the previous night and she was _very_ upset that he didn’t recognize her. Otabek could notー for the life of himー come up with a memory of ever seeing the woman before in his life, but he wasn’t the only one suffering in the situation so he decided to cut her a break and let her lecture him over breakfast… and then again when Mila and Sara came downstairs and Yuri’s mother had to tell them the story from the beginning.

Probably the worst part was that Yuri’s mom only spoke Russian, so Otabek and Mila found themselves having to translate to Sara.

 

Before Yuri’s mother could start a third rendition of _Otabek’s Inferno_ for Viktor and the other Yūri, Otabek made a move to leave the dining area and get ready to go visit Yuri.

~*~

“Welp,” Otabek said on the bus to the hospital in Saga, “I finally finished Frankenstein and I wanna die.” He stated as he snapped the book closed.

Sara grabbed the book from his hands, “you had this the whole time?! I’ve been trying to read through John Harker’s goddamn diary and you’ve had fucking _Frankenstein_ this entire time?”

Otabek was silent for a moment, “why are you reading Dracula?”

“Why are _you_ reading Frankenstein?” Sara asked.

Fair point.

“Mila, we’re starting a goth club and you’re not allowed in until you can recite Tell-Tale Heart from memory”

“What?” Mila asked, sitting on Sara’s right.

The other Yūri, sitting across from the three of them, groaned, “Sara, don’t give me college flashbacks. I swear, it’s been years and I could probably still dictate that damn story.” he said as he leaned into his fiancé’s side.

Viktor chuckled, “prove it,” he challenged. It seemed to Otabek that Viktor only just now started paying attention and has no idea what story they’re even talking about.

“True!” the other Yūri started, throwing a pointed finger to the sky, “nervous ー very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad?”

By Otabek’s memory, this is _probably_ from the Tell-Tale Heart, but it’s been a while.

“The disease had sharpened my senses ーnot destroyed ーnot dulled them,” Yūri jerked back into sitting up and held the same finger to his ear as he continued, “Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth,” he gestured to the sky and to the surroundings, then pointed downwards, “I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken!” he said loudly, making Viktor jump a little, “and observe how healthily ーhow calmly I can tell you the whole story.” He stared right through Sara and raised an eyebrow.

Sara waved her hand in a gesture to continue.

Yūri looked to Vikor on his right, _“It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night.”_  he looked back to the three across from him, totally in character as he tried to convince them of how _perfectly sane_ he was. _“Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man,”_  he gestured vaguely towards Viktor at what was probably the wrong time, as he seemed a little offended that his fiancé indirectly called him an old man.

 _‘Just wait until he says what he did to the old man’_ Otabek thought to himself as he observed Viktor’s reaction.

 _“He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye!”_  he jolted up again and turned to his fiancé again, eyes wide like a madman as if he was a Theater Major performing in his Gothic Literature class, _“yes, it was this!” he turned the theatrics back towards the three across from him, “He had the eye of a vulture ーa pale blue eye, with a film over it.”_

Viktor hesitantly brought a hand to his face and Otabek could almost read his thought of _‘don’t I have pale blue eyes? What’s happened to my fiancé? I don’t understand! DEAR GOD, WHY WASN’T I PAYING ATTENTION?’_

 _“Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees ーvery gradually ーI made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever.”_  Yūri looked expectantly at Sara.

Sara mirrored the same expectant look towards him.

 _“Now this is the point,”_  he crossed his legs and placed a crazed hand on Viktor’s shoulder (who was confused and a little scared) and looked into Viktor’s own pale blue eyes, _“You fancy me mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded ー with what caution ー with what foresight ー with what dissimulation I went to work!”_

Yūri looked back to the newly formed Goth Club + Mila, _“I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I killed him,”_  Viktor went so pale he was translucent.

Otabek’s inner English Literature Nerd came out and muttered to Sara, “I’m loving this”

“Me too,” she muttered back without taking her eyes away from Yūri’s scene.

 _“And every night, about midnight, I turned the latch of his door and opened it ー oh so gently! And then, when I had made an opening sufficient for my head, I put in a dark lantern, all closed, closed, that no light shone out, and then I thrust in my head. Oh, you would have laughed to see how cunningly I thrust it in!”_  he said with a significantly louder and madder voice, _“I moved it slowly ー very, very slowly, so that I might not disturb the old man's sleep. It took me an hour to place my whole head within the opening so far that I could see him as he lay upon his bed. Ha! would a madman have been so wise as this, And then, when my head was well in the room, I undid the lantern cautiously-oh, so cautiously ー cautiously (for the hinges creaked) ー I undid it just so much that a single thin ray fell upon the vulture eye. And this I did for seven long nights ー every night just at midnight ー but I found the eye always closed; and so it was impossible to do the work; for it was not the old man who vexed me, but his Evil Eye.”_

Otabek was really getting into this… and so was Yūri.

 _"And every morning, when the day broke, I went boldly into the chamber, and spoke courageously to him, calling him by name in a hearty tone, and inquiring how he has passed the nigh-"_  he looked to his fiancé, terrified that he is standing in for the elderly victim, and Yūri broke character, "shit, babe, are you okay?" he gently asked with his usual, nervous voice.

Sara dramatically flung her arms down in anger, "DAMMIT  YŪRI, YOU BROKE CHARACTER!"

Otabek laughed heartily at her reaction and played along, "your application has been rejected, come back with the Cask of Amontillado and you can re-apply for the goth club" he said, chuckling throughout.

Yūri, hugging his dear fiancé to his side, said "no! I only know The Tell-Tale Heart and The Raven!" and he too let out a chuckle at the end while still trying to comfort his dearest.

Sara crossed her arms, "well you should've thought about that before you scared the shit out of your boyfriend."

Otabek chuckled at the idea of saying this sentence and promptly went through with it as soon as he could make himself stop laughing, "I was really looking forward to you describing how you dismembered Viktor's corpse and buried him under the floorboards."

That had the expected effect: Viktor was somehow more disturbed and scared than he was already.

Mila finally chimed in, “Oh, wait, I think I read the Russian translation of this! ‘Serdtse-oblichitel?’”

“The Heart Censer?” Otabek translated to the non-Russians in the conversation. He had never read the short story in Russian, but he’d probably recognise it if Mila did, in fact, recite the piece in Russian.

“Yeah, yeah,” she cleared her throat and took her turn scaring the shit out of Viktor.

 _“I vsyakoye utro, kogda svetalo,”_  Mila picked up where the other Yūri left off and started in her own dramatic voice, _“ya prespokoyno vkhodil v komnatu i bez robosti zagovarival s nim, privetlivo oklikal yego po imeni i spravlyalsya, kak yemu spalos' noch'yu. Sami vidite, lish' ochen' pronitsatel'nyy chelovek mog by zapodozrit', chto kazhduyu noch', rovno v dvenadtsat', ya zaglyadyval k nemu, poka on spal.”_

Mila continued this for seven minutes as the bus made its way to Saga. She continued to use Viktor as the stand-in for the old man while Yūri hushed comforting words to him, not understanding where Mila was at any given point but knowing what she was reciting, regardless.

 

 _“Gromche! Gromche! Gromche! Gromche!.. ‘Negodyai!’ vozopil ya. ‘Budet vam pritvoryatsya! Ya soznayus!.. otorvite polovitsy!.. vot zdes, zdes!.. eto stuchit yego merzkoye serdtse!’”_  Mila finished dramatically, pointing downwards to where the old man’s cursed heart would be buried beneath her, some of the other passengers slowly gave confused looks and clapped.

Sara and the other Yūri looked to Otabek, who even forgot he was judging Mila’s performance to be The Tell-Tale Heart. “Oh, yeah, she’s in the goth club.”

The seemingly traumatized Viktor muttered, “Why is the old man’s heart still beating so loud?”

To which, Yūri calmly whispered to his fiancé “babe, the narrator can hear the old man’s heart beat so loudly for one reason: _he’s crazy.”_

 

“Hey, Otabek, is it actually okay for me to borrow this?” Sara gestured to the book she snatched from Otabek only ten minutes before, “Stoker-land is just driving me a little crazy right now and I’m more interested inー” she held up the copy of Frankenstein again.

“Yeah, I just need it back before we leave the country,” Otabek replied simply, “Victor Frankenstein was driving me a little crazy too.”

“Why? What’d he do?” Mila leaned out to see Otabek, “I mean, I know what he _did_ but, what’s bugging you about him?”

“He found out that his actions have consequences and he’s all ‘woe is me’ even though this could have all been avoided by him _not abandoning the giant newborn baby he created, Victor.”_

Viktor jolted with offense, “what did _I_ do?”

“Honey, they aren’t talking about you.”

Otabek huffed a laugh, only to notice Yuri’s mother and remember she is also on the bus with them and just listened to Russia’s top female skater recite a story about the narrator murdering his elderly roommate. Despite this, she was quietly reading her own book and not paying much attention to what was happening around her.

 _‘I guess that’s fair,’_  Otabek thought to himself.

Unlike Victor Frankenstein, Otabek realized that he was not the only one suffering terribly from… the accident. Otabek only hoped that he wouldn’t be seen by Yuri’s mother as the Justine of this story.

~*~

Yuri’s grandfather made an excuse to stay at the inn after being shaken from the previous night’s visit, so it left only his mother and Otabek in the room for most of the day.

Mrs. Plisetskaya basically already had claim on the seat next to Yuri and took his hand as soon as she sat in the chair, leaving Otabek to sit in a significantly less comfortable chair that he had to scoot to the other side of Yuri’s bed without being in the way of any medical staff.

This was quite awkward as they had nothing to talk about, so both of them resorted to reading their respective novels and let me tell you, reading Dracula when sitting next to a comatose loved one is just a bit terrifying. Like, Otabek knows it’s not real, but he can’t escape [ the image of John Harker beating Dracula’s sleeping form with a shovel out of anger because he’s stuck in the castle ](https://i.imgur.com/b9OjXCD.png) and it’s not a good image to have when you’re next to another extremely pale sleeping figure.

Well, they could talk aboutー

“Are you dating my son?” Mrs. Plisetskaya asked out of nowhere.

Yeah, that was an option for conversation that Otabek should’ve expected and prepared for and yet he did not. She’s cornered him in a place where no one could hear their all-Russian conversation and intervene. It was more like an interrogation, but conversation is... another word that could be applied to this situation.

Otabek weighed his options, “umー” there wasn’t an answer he was 100% was true and he _really_ didn’t wanna get on her bad side with something that turned out false.

“Spit it out, Altin.”

That was aggressive. “Not really,” Otabek said, non-committal.

This answer did not please the woman.

“I meanー”

“Yes or no?”

“I don’tー”

“You don’t _what?”_  she demanded an answer.

“I don’t have an answer! Not officially, no, but we were gonna talk about what was happening and thenー” and Otabek gestured to Yuri’s sleeping form, “and people keep asking me but I can’t say ‘no we’re just friends’ or ‘yes, we’reー’” he stopped himself before he could say the term ‘boyfriends.’ He hadn’t even _thought_ about being Yuri’s _boyfriend_ in the past, how long has this been, five days?

The woman narrowed her eyes. “Do you knowー” she glanced at her son, trying to communicate to Otabek without words, regardless of their situation where _literally no one_  could hear them.

“He came out to me a while ago, Mrs. Plisetskaya, when I was visiting for his birthday,” that was only a month before now, but it felt like a lifetime ago, “I know about hisー” Otabek searched for the correct term in Russian, “ーgender situation.”

The woman seemed as upset as before but went back to reading her novel, giving Otabek conversational whiplash before going back to Jonathan Harker’s diary entries. Otabek snuck his left hand into Yuri’s right hand to hold. Consciously, this is for Otabek to comfort Yuri in his still comatose state, but Otabek really was starting to get the jibblies from this damn book.

**Day 5: Friday the 4th of April**

Today was the day they were taking Yuri off of the meds keeping him asleep. This made Otabek feel the need to be with Yuri all day every day until he woke up. This was, incidentally, not very good for Otabek’s health or sleeping habits.

 

While waiting for Yuri to wake up, Otabek decided to start reading Dracula aloud from the beginning for Yuri, in the hope that it would help stir Yura awake.

“ _‘I know I would if I were freeー only I don’t want to be free. My dear, this quite upset me, and I feel I cannot write of happiness just at once, after telling you of it; and I don’t wish to tell of the number three till it can all be happy. Ever your loving Lucy._

_“P.S. ー Oh, about number threeー I needn’t tell you of number three, need I? Besides, it was all so confused; It seemed only a moment from his coming into the room till both his arms were round me, and he was kissing me. I am very, very happy, and I don’t know what I have done to deserve it.’ ”_

Otabek looked up from the book abruptly and asked aloud, “wasn’t this book supposed to be about vampires?!”

 

Later, Otabek almost had a panic attack when reading aloud a certain passage and resolved to take a break from the book. Say what you will about Dracula, but you have to admit he makes a dramatic entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... I found a new youtube channel to subscribe to [and now I'm reading Dracula](https://youtu.be/7fT0efeSIx4?t=196). I am an absolute _slut_ for the headcanon of Otabek being a literature nerd and he totally is a senior in high school right now (or whatever the Kazakh equivalent is) and begged his instructor to pretty please put a gothic literature course in his curriculum and got really excited about reading Frankenstein but then learned that Victor Frankenstein is a self-absorbed jerk and irredeemable ass hole. Maybe you shouldn't leave your giant newborn baby alone while you panic because you didn't get his eye color right, _Victor._  
>  But yeah, Sara has a uni course on English literature or something and Dracula was driving her fucking crazy because it's a really slow burn and she hates that shit (and also the Dude Squad won't let Mina in on the crash course for vampire hunting and it makes Sara angry).
> 
> The next chapter will be about Yuri waking up and then chapter 4 or 5 will be the beginning of **_Rats on Ice!_**  
>  I promise. I really truly promise that we'll get away from this hospital mess soon. Why did I choose this as my convoluted set-up again? I SPIRALED, OKAY?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's awake and has a shitty short-term memory at the moment because that's what brain trauma does do your life for a while (I promise it's like a couple weeks tops) so have fun with this Otayuri bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I was sick for a week and then I got my first comment on the 31st and I was like "Okay, chapter 3 is done so I'll post it tomorrow for Easter" and then the next day I played a shit ton of Overwatch and my sister came home and I was happy because I haven't seen her since my mom's birthday in fucking November.
> 
> I didn't mean for that to happen, I just got distracted.
> 
> Oh btw [Team Otayuri won for the month of March](https://i.imgur.com/bKPSgyF.png) and now it's Makkachin vs Vicchan so I'm sitting out this month.
> 
>  **April 27, 2018 - UPDATE:**  
>  I WAS WRITING CHAPTER 4 AND THEN REALIZED I FUCKED SOMETHING UP SO I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER TO FIX IT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> Sorry. Chapter 4 is coming, I promise.

**Day 14: Sunday the 13th of April**

It was the afternoon of Yuri’s first day out of the hospital and he was hanging out with Otabek in his room at the inn.

Otabek suddenly paused the music they were listening to together, “hey Yura, there’s something we need to talk about.”

That’s definitely not ominous. Yuri sat up from his spot on the floor, “uh, sure what’s wrong?”

Otabek scooted closer to him, “nothing’s  _ wrong _ , per se. We’reー It’s been two weeks since the exhibition and we still haven’t talked about what we were going to talk about.”

He hated himself for it, but Yuri had to ask “remind me what that was?”

Otabek took Yuri’s hand, the one without the wrist brace, “we were going to talk about what our relationship is.”

“Oh,” Yuri almost remembered it.

“Do you remember working on the program?”

“Not really,” he answered with a chuckle.

“We were getting pretty close when we were working on the program and there was this shift in how we were interacting. I noticed that you had these feelings for me and...

Yuri hid his face in his free arm, embarrassed and waiting for the inevitable  _ ‘I’m flattered, but...’ _ that he’s always been waiting for.

He felt Otabek’s hand on his shoulder, “Then, a couple minutes before you performed, you pulled me away from all the cameras and kissed meー”

Yuri jerked his head up to his partner, “what?!” no, he couldn’t have… “why did I think that was a good idea?”

He laughed, “then you said we needed to talk about what our relationship was after the exhibitionー”

“And then I went and hurt myself,” Yuri silently cursed his past self.

Otabek sighed, “yeah, but I got to take a lot of time to sort out what  _ my _ feelings were,” he leaned closer to Yuri.

Yuri was silent for a moment when he finally pieced the words together, “…Beks?”

“Yes?”

He pulled him an extra inch closer, “will you just kiss me already?”

Otabek’s face was directly in front of him, close enough to feel his breath, “okay,” he said simply before finally putting his lips on Yuri’s.

It was so nice. Yuri closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was over too soon.

Otabek pulled away slowly, “I was so scared you’d changed you mind, Yura, or that you didn’t remember your feelings in the first place.” He seemed so relieved. Yuri simply smiled and pulled him back in.

~*~

Within minutes of them going downstairs for dinner, Otabek got a text. He handed the phone to Yuri and whispered to him “we’ve been discovered.”

_ Sara _   
I need to talk to you two asap

_ Sara _   
btw congrats on getting together 

_ You _   
Thanks?

Yuri stared at it for a moment, “how does sheー?”

“I dunno,” Otabek responded.

“... Is she a witch?”

Otabek was silent for maybe ten seconds before saying “probably.”

“Hey, Otabek, can you show me that book of Poe stories you told me about?” Sara came up to them right after dinner and asked.

Otabek was confused for a moment before seeming to get it, “oh yeah, follow me.”

Yuri had no earthly idea what they were talking about but followed them up anyway. 

“Oh, Yuri, when we were gonna visit you in the hospital, Otabek and I started gabbing about Gothic literature and we kind of started a club about it and it was really nice to get to talk to someone else about English literature. Oh my god, have you read anything from Poe? I think I know exactly what story you should read first, it’s a little piece I like the call the Pit and the Pendulumー”

Otabek opened the door to his room, “do you call it that because that’s what it’s called?”

Sara laughed on her way in.

Yuri gave a confused look to Otabek, who shrugged back.

“Oh my god, you really got me thereー” Sara started as she closed the door behind them, “I cannot  _ believe _ you two. How long has it been since you got together?”

“I’m… sorry?” Otabek looked at her quizzically.

“You’re boyfriends now, aren’t you?” Sara clarified, as if it were obvious what she was asking.

“What the hell just happened?” Yuri asked, reeling from the conversational whiplash.

“I made a diversion so people wouldn’t think I was trying to give you two a Real Talk,” Sara said as if it were obvious, “What, did you want me to walk up and say ‘I need to talk to you lovebirds about your age and how it affects your relationship’?”

Yuri was stunned by how straightforward she was being, “Iー how?”

“How what?”

“How did you know? It’s been,” Yuri looked at the time on his phone, “I don’t even know when it happened, maybe two hours ago?”

Sara’s expression softened, “oh, I assumed you guys had been hiding it for a few days or something, sorry,” she explained, “man, I’m getting good.”

“But how did you figure it out?” Otabek asked.

“Because I notice these things.”

“What things!?!” Yuri blurted out, “what tipped you off?!”

“First of all, you were sitting a couple centimeters closer and you were  _ very comfortable _ about it so that’s why I thought it’s been a while,” Sara started counting off on her fingers, “Beks was anxious about your relationship for weeks and then I noticed it was gone. You’re both smiling passivelyー”

Yuri stopped her, “what the hell does that even mean?”

“Both of you have chronic resting bitch face and then that was gone when you were sitting together at dinner,” she explained helpfully, “Yuri’s eyes are brighter, you were both looking at your phones less, must I go on?”

The two slowly shook their heads.

“Okay good. Now, it occurred to me that the media and the fans might you two and I wanted to warn you against the inevitableー”

“The inevitable?”

“Yuri, I’d love it if you’d stop interrupting me,” Sara said, disappointed, “you’re two years apart and in a gay relationship and that’s plenty of fodder already, so can you just keep the relationship out of the public view?” she gestured for the boys to take their turn.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at her, “why do you care so much?”

“Because I love my friends,” Sara answered sweetly.

That was… unexpectedly nice. Since when did Sara consider Yuri a friend?

“Is this going to be on the test?” Otabek asked, joking.

“Yes, and it’s 40% of your final grade, class dismissed, now where’s my Poe book?”

Otabek recovered from the confusion quickly and found a book to hand over to her.

“Wait, there was actually a book?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, why would I ask Otabek to show me a book in his room and then not come back out with a book?” Sara asked, once again, as if her plan was painfully obvious to all parties involved. Then, she looked over the book and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the two alone.

“She’s too smart to be a figure skater,” Yuri said after a moment, “do you think she’s gonna go to law school once she retires?”

“... I think she would go to law school  _ now _ if she could.”

“What a terrifying woman.”

_ Sara _   
I have more to say but I think you 2 are smart enough to figure out how to deal. Have fun!

_ You _   
Thanks??

**Day 16: Tuesday the 15th of April**

In the following days, Yuri spent almost all of his time with Otabek, his new boyfriend. He loved it. He loved the little things, the affectionate touches, the quiet moments together, just enjoying each other’s company. He wouldn’t get tired of it.

A couple days in, they were in Otabek’s room, Yuri sitting on the bed with his back against Otabek’s chest. Yuri had begged him to read Dracula with him and then slowly started to go crazy when he realized the book was denser than a… well… something  _ really dense! _ “Wasn’t this book supposed to be about vampires?”

Otabek huffed a laugh, “I actually said that when I was reading this to you in the hospital.”

Ugh. Something else he missed. “I hate that I just have two weeks of my life missing. I even forgot everything that happened the week after I woke up. What happened?”

Otabek set the book aside and pulled him closer, “well, you didn’t exactly wake up all at once.”

Yuri’s eyebrows knitted together, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

Otabek held onto Yuri tighter, “you… I don’t know. You woke up over the course of a day and I wasn’t there for most of it. I was there when your eyes opened and we all were really excited but you… you weren’t really there. I told you about my day and you didn’t really react, so that was scary.”

“Jesus christ… I’m so sorry.”

“I came back here to sleep and came in the next day and it was… It was pretty wild. The doctor told us that you were gonna be acting uncharacteristically like swearing or hitting people and then Mila said ‘yeah but what’s gonna be different’ which actually made me laugh for the first time in a week.”

Yuri was mad for a split-second before “the first time in a week?” he turned and looked up to his boyfriend.

“Yeah. Viktor also said ‘Yuri without inhibitions is a monster the world is not prepared for’ and that also kinda brightened my day before going intoー” he took a breath “ーprobably the most stressful seventeen hours of my life. I had to make sure you didn’t do anything crazy or stupid when the staff wasn’t looking and it was  _ so hard _ to watch but I am infinitely grateful that you don’t remember it.”

“What did I do?” Yuri asked quietly.

Otabek looked into his eyes, “I’m not gonna fucking tell you. The strand of hope that I held on to for the whole day was the reassurance that you would never remember it.”

Yuri groaned. He desperately wanted to make it up to Otabek.

“The next couple of days were pretty uneventful since the only trick was your short-term memory just not existing. We watched your exhibition twenty times in one day. There was a day where I was wearing that shirt you got for me and you would not stop pointing it out.”

“Really?”

“I’d sit back down after getting a snack and you’d say ‘hey, Beks, are you wearing the shirt I picked out for you that time you visited me? It looks great on you,’ and then you’d get the biggest, purest smile on your face. It was really sweet the first two times, it was funny on the third, and then the novelty wore off for the next six hours.” Otabek laughed fondly but it made Yuri a little embarrassed.

Yuri leaned into his boyfriend’s chest, “I regret asking… I don’t want to hear about this hell anymore.”

The two stayed like that for a moment, sat close, before they moved on to continue reading together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up I forgot to have this [big ol' Sara fun hour](https://i.imgur.com/zgl7pfj.png) and needed to fix it but I really fucked up the timeline because _for fucking once_ I decided not to fret over getting details and timelines perfect and then it ended up with the whole plot going sideways because I forgot something. So yeah. [I fixed it.](https://i.imgur.com/MaVFGSt.png)
> 
> Anyway, I started on chapter 4 a while back and now I'm getting really into my game of 5e so I'm breaking to start working on some characters for the group to make when I finally get them to play d&d. If you have suggestions for that, hmu
> 
> Last bit: my friendo posted her abo fic and apparently the people are loving it so [if you're into that kinda thing you should check it out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413080) I am not into abo stuff so I can't personally recommend it but she's a good writer and [she says that the people want more.](https://i.imgur.com/NSy4e5R.png)
> 
> Fuck I just remembered that like half my party had to drop and now the party is a Tiefling Bard, a Goblin Paladin, and a Tiefling Monk until John finishes his new character and the other guy joins up. This isn't related to the fic, I'm just thinking aloud about the weird shit that's gonna happen on Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone on the Discord Server that enables my dumb ideas to come to life. Especially Fay, you're a blessing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos & comment if you liked it ~~please validate me~~
> 
> **~*~ About the Author ~*~**  
>  || Viktor Layne M.J. Bell | 19 | Trans/Non-Binary MLM | Ne/Nem/Nir or He/Him/His ||  
> • I live in the mid-western United States & never lived anywhere else in my life so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> • I love tabletop games a lot
> 
> **~*~ Social Media ~*~**  
> [Twitter @DivaSongHana](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana)  
> [Main tumblr @jack-bauer-afarmerfromillinois](http://jack-bauer-afarmerfromillinois.tumblr.com/)  
> [Yuri On Ice Tumblr @bornforviktuuri](http://bornforviktuuri.tumblr.com/)  
> [Other YOI Tumblr except this one is focused on Yurio & Otabek & shipping stuff @sonic-at-the-disco](https://sonic-at-the-disco.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, to everyone waiting for me to update my Plinami fic:  
> I'm doing my best but I had to reorder and rewrite a lot of shit and I'm still in the process of doing that shit. Sorry.


End file.
